It is our objective to demonstrate that the testicular capsule is capable of responding to various drugs and neurohumoral agents. In addition, we hope to demonstrate that the testicular capsule is a dynamic tissue which exhibits in vivo spontaneous contractions. It is our hope to associate such contractions of the testicular capsule with the function of providing a propelling action which acts to transport non-motile sperm out of the testis and into the epididymis where the sperm can then attain their motility. Our approach to the problem will begin with the development of a usable pharmacological testicular capsule isolated tissue preparation of a suitable animal species that will be capable of recording in vitro drug effects on testicular capsular tension, as well as attempting to demonstrate spontaneous contractions of the testicular capsule. Our next approach will deal with the development of an adequate in vivo pharmacological preparation which can be used to measure testicular capsular contractions of the intact testis of an anesthetized animal. This in vivo preparation of the intact testicular capsule will then be used to determine the effect of systemically-administered drugs as well as to ascertain whether the testicular capsule has any nervous innervation which might influence testicular capsular contractions. In addition, an anatomical basis for such contractions of the testicular capsule will be attempted by investigating the presence of smooth muscle in the testicular capsule. Finally, we plan to prove our postulation that testicular capsular contractions play an important role in sperm transport by measuring the number of sperm leaving the testis before and after both spontaneous and drug-induced contractions of the testicular capsule.